Ghosts, Dragons, and Magic
by AnimeObsessor2017
Summary: Danny was not able to prevent the silver collar that caused him to transform into a dragon from being put around his neck. Being hunted down, he flies to the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts and takes refuge there. He couldn't have picked a worse time to come however, for the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. Will he be able to survive the new threats coming his way?
1. Chapter 1

Yo. I'm new around these parts (or at least was depending on when your reading this) and this is my first story. It is an adaptation of sparklydog9's "Phantomus Dragonifucus" and before some idiot blows up because of this, I did get her permission before I started writing. Enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just like any other day in the small town of Amity Park. The sun was shining, the ghosts were attacking, and people were gathering around to watch as the ghost kid Danny Phantom fought the threat.

Yup. Just like any other day.

The people of Amity Park were used to this by now. After all, it has been going on for at least a year now. About every day, a ghost or two would attack, and sooner or later, the ghost boy would defeat them and send them back to the dimension called the Ghost Zone where they belong, so the citizens of the town had nothing to worry about.

The ghost for today was Walker. He ran a prison in the Ghost Zone and had the habit of making up laws on the spot just to throw random ghosts in there. He also had a grudge against Danny for escaping his prison, and causing a massive jailbreak on the way out.

"You won't be able to escape this time phantom. We've got you outnumbered and surrounded." Walker said in his deep, monotone voice as the small army behind him desperately waited for the order to attack. Danny had to admit that the older ghost had a point. He had large cuts and bruises all over his body, and was too tired and weak to use the majority of his powers. The most he could do was levitate a few hundred feet in the air. But the young hero was too stubborn and cocky to give up or retreat.

"Ha! And what are you gonna do if you do catch me you old fruitloop, stick me in your little fun house again? It would take me a day at most to escape."

"No boy, I would not be locking you up there." Walker suddenly snapped sharply, and before Danny could do anything, two of Walker's goons had pinned his arms to the wall of a building. "I'm going to make your own world a prison for you. I'm going to turn you into a creature that will never be accepted, and you will never stop being hunted." Walker smirked evilly as he took out what looked like a dark silver collar with a glowing green stone in it. "You'll have no choice but to be on the run for the rest of your life," he said as he turned the collar intangible and put it around Danny's neck.

Danny felt the pain immediately. He screamed and thrashed in agony as the two ghosts let go of him, and flew back several feet. Danny felt his bones and limbs elongating, his face changing shape, a hard substance replacing his skin, and what felt like a large tail and wings being grown as he fell to the ground. It took about 90 seconds for the transformation to complete and the worst pain Danny had felt in his entire life to finally come to an end.

Danny had no idea what had happened to him, he did notice however that he now had wings and a tail, and was several feet larger than he had originally been. Much to Danny's relief, the audience that was below him evacuated, and all the ghosts from earlier were now gone. Danny didn't have time to think anything else when there were two explosions right next to him, startling him out of his train of thought. He looked around and noticed a pair of familiar white jets speeding past him. 'Just what I needed right now, the Guys In White' Danny thought to himself. Danny was still heavily injured from his fight with Walker, and his instincts were practically screaming at him to run away. He listened to them, and started beating his newly formed wings to take off. He soared away, not knowing where he was heading, just knowing that he had to get out of there.

The Guys In White flew after him, firing nonstop in the hopes of taking down the threat in front of them. All Danny could think about was that he needed to fly faster and faster, going at a speed he never thought he could get to. Even after he could no longer see the two jets that were after him, he never slowed his pace. He ended up flying all the way to England in just four hours. Danny was tired, hungry, and weak, and he knew he had to stop to get some rest. He landed in a forest, and found a cave to sleep in. Danny walked in and collapsed, immediately passing out from exhaustion, dreaming of the life and friends he knew he would never be able to go back to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anywho, that's the end of the chapter. Sorry if it was a wee bit boring, but the story will get more exciting as it progresses. If you enjoyed then go over to sparklydog9's fanfiction and read that while you wait for me to update, next chapter will probably be up by next week. See y'all later.


	2. Chapter 2

Wassap everyone, how's your week been? All I can say right now is wow. Sparklydog told me how many of you guys started following her on Wattpad this past week, and I didn't expect that many people to read our stories. Thank you all so much! You guys are the best. Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny woke from his slumber with a massive headache and a growling stomach as the events from yesterday came back to him. He didn't know his location or the time of day, so he decided to get familiar with his surroundings and find something to eat. He walked outside his cave and took off, soaring above the trees. He was surprised to see an old-fashioned castle with a lake shimmering next to it about a mile away, and headed toward it. He stared into his reflection on the water's surface. Danny was now a mainly black dragon with silver coloring his belly and outlining his massive wings, and he now had shining, ice blue eyes. The silver collar Walker put around his neck still hung there. He took in his new appearance and dove into the lake, devouring several mouthfuls of fish.

Now energized and with his stomach full, Danny started jogging towards a small hut he had noticed earlier on the edge of the forest. While approaching the front door, a large man with joyful, gleaming brown eyes and long, shaggy hair came out. The stranger stopped in his tracks as he took notice of the massive dragon in front of him, afraid to make any sudden movements that could scare the mighty beast. Danny on the other hand was overjoyed when he saw the man. Noticing the fear in his eyes however, Danny forced himself to calm down. He couldn't let himself scare this person off just because he was a little excited, no, he had to get this guy to trust him, but he didn't know how. Not having much time to think, Danny decided that the best thing he could do to show that he meant no harm was to bow. His actions baffled the man in front of him, but that didn't stop the man from taking a chance and touching the strange creature's head. "Yer not such a bad fella," the man said as a low purr emitted from Danny's throat as he looked up to the man with joyous eyes, still bowing before him.

"Good morning, Hagrid. Who is your guest?" a man startled Danny as he bolted straight up, making the man petting his head, who he now knew was named Hagrid, fall back from the sudden movement.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. I don' know who or wha' he is to tell ye the truth. I've ne'er seen a beast like 'em before an' he just seemed to appear out o' nowhere. He's not a bad fella though," Hagrid stated, patting the side of the fantastic beast. Dumbledore contemplated about what to do about the dragon in front of him. If this indeed was a new species, then he would most definitely be taken in by the Ministry of Magic for testing. Dumbledore knew those tests would not be painless, and didn't want to see the beautiful creature standing before him to get hurt, but on the off chance that the creature was vicious, he didn't want to put his students in danger. A crazy idea popped into his head then, and smiling, he walked up to the dragon.

"Are you able to understand me?" the headmaster asked. "Stomp twice if you can." Danny was overwhelmed with happiness once again, and quickly stomped his left foot two times. This caused a gasp from Hagrid, and the small smile on the older man's face to grow bigger.

"Alright, I am willing to let you stay here, but under two conditions. The first one is that you are not allowed to harm any of the students going to school here. Stomp once for yes, twice for no."

Danny stomped once, not even having to think about it.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "The second condition will be that you help protect this school and the students in it, as well as helping with Hagrid's class when necessary. Do you agree to this?"

Danny Stomped before Dumbledore was even able to finish his last sentence. He was ecstatic, not to mention grateful. Danny remembered how he bowed to Hagrid earlier, and decided to do the same for Dumbledore, deciding to do it whenever he wanted to show that he trusted and respected someone. Dumbledore chuckled softly, and rubbed the dragon's head.

"Do you have a name by any chance, and if so, is there a way you can tell us?" Dumbledore asked.

Danny thought for a moment, and started drawing in the dirt using one of his claws. In the dirt, he wrote one word.

 _Danny_

"Alright then, welcome to Hogwarts, Danny," Dumbledore said, and after explaining that the students who attend this school will be arriving the next day, the headmaster left.

"Well then, looks like yer gonna be stayin' with me fer a while." Hagrid said, watching Dumbledore walk off. He then looked back at Danny. "It's still early mornin' and I've got work to be doin'. I could use yer help, so by any chance do yer wanna join me?" Danny quickly nodded his head, not wanting to just do nothing, and quickly started helping his new friend with his work.

While this happened, Dumbledore was walking towards his office, thinking about the new dragon. It somehow reminded his of harry. You could see massive amounts of joy in the eyes of both the boy and the dragon, but you could also see sorrow and pain behind that if you looked very carefully. The old headmaster had no clue as to what was to come, but there was one thing he knew for certain.

 _'_ _This is going to be an interesting year'_ he thought to himself as he finished the trip to his office, and closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaaaannnd done! Dang, this is hard work, I just might not be able to finish this story. But if everyone follows me and comments down below, I know I can do it! Well, I'd still finish it even if you guys didn't do those things, but it would still mean a lot to me! Anywho, the next chapter will be up next Thursday on the 26th. Have a good life, and I'll see you guys again next week! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm bored, so why not. Also, there will be a part of this chapter that is a direct quote from the book, so don't be mad when you see it. With that said, here's chapter 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The students of Hogwarts have finally come. Dumbledore has been worrying about them all that, not for their safety however, but for how they would react to the strange dragon now inhabiting their school. The Sorting Ceremony was almost done, with only about five students left. When they were sorted into their houses and the feast ended, Dumbledore stood and got everyone's attention.

"So!" said Dumbledore smiling around at them all. "Now that we are fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anybody would like to check it,"

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year,"

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing though out the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his ever other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into a sharp relief.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering something. He seemed to be making some kind if enquiry of the stranger who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side.

"May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence, "Professor Moody.

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with an applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid. Both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed to transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"As I was saying," he said smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,"

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"No I am not joking Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time… no..." said Dumbledore. "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch's and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students, are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleon personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over to Fred and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen,"

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. With this, I have one more announcement to make. Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, as well as myself, have made agreement to let a dragon stay with us. We have not identified his breed as of yet, and we believe that he is a whole new species. Throughout this year, you will be studying him and learning all you can about this creature. You need not fear him however, for he seems to possess human intelligence, and has agreed to protect and not harm you all. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter you lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!"

When the Golden Trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, got back to the dorms, there was chatter all around about the announcements made.

"I can't believe we're hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year!"

"Has Dumbledore gone mad!? Why would he let a bloody dragon stay at the school!"

"There are four hundred and thirty-seven items forbidden here! Do they want us to get in trouble?"

The Golden Trio decided to talk about this at a later time, and decided to go to bed.

Back at Hagrid's hut, the large man was outside talking to Danny, explaining what would be happening throughout the year, but Danny was too lost in his thoughts to be listening to him. He wanted, _needed_ , to get back to normal. It had only been about two days, but he missed his family, his friends, damn even his school, and he wanted to get back to them all, but he couldn't, not like the way he was now. _'Damn it! If only that fruitloop and those other ghosts-'_

Ghosts…

Danny was in his ghost form when he transformed, so that means he could transform back to his human form, couldn't he?

Forgetting the man speaking to him, Danny spent no time waiting to test out his new theory. He got up and transformed, feeling the familiar ice blue rings turn him back into Danny Fenton, but when the transformation was complete, he noticed there were changes to his human half as well. Danny now had wings protruding from his back, as well as small horns sticking out from his hair, and large canines. Danny also still had the collar snug around his neck Everything else about him was the same however, with the exception of his eyes. They were the same ice blue they always have been, but his pupils now looked like that of a snake's. The excitement that had built up in him quickly vanished as he took all this in.

"Merlin's beard…" he heard forgotten and awestruck Hagrid mumble, jumping from the shock of realizing he was still there. As the two just stood there staring at one another, Danny hesitantly said they first thing that came into his mind.

"Surprise…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dang, this was a long chapter. I spoil you guys so much. Hope you enjoyed. See y'all later.


	4. Chapter 4

Wassup guys! I'm back for chapter 4. Sorry I'm late to update, I accidentally left my computer at my coucin's house. Won't happen again, promise! I just want to thank you guys/gals for all your support on my story. I'm so happy your all liking it so far. I read your comments every chance I get and it still amazes me that this story has actually been noticed and is liked. Thank you all so so much. Anywho, I'm not gonna keep you guys waiting anylonger, ON WITH CHAPTER 4!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Danny was in his ghost form when he transformed, so that means he could transform back to his human form, couldn't he?_

 _Forgetting the man speaking to him, Danny spent no time waiting to test out his new theory. He got up and transformed, feeling the familiar ice blue rings turn him back into Danny Fenton, but when the transformation was complete, he noticed there were changes to his human half as well. Danny now had wings protruding from his back, as well as small horns sticking out from his hair, and large canines. Danny also still had the collar snug around his neck Everything else about him was the same however, with the exception of his eyes. They were the same ice blue they always have been, but his pupils now looked like that of a snake's. The excitement that had built up in him quickly vanished as he took all this in._

 _"_ _Merlin's beard…" he heard the forgotten and awestruck Hagrid mumble, jumping from the shock of realizing he was still there. As the two just stood there staring at one another, Danny hesitantly said the first thing that came into his mind._

 _"_ _Surprise…"_

Hagrid didn't know what to say to what he just saw.

"Wha- you- b-b-but- How?" the man stuttered.

 _'_ _Too late to lie now'_ Danny thought to himself, so Danny then started to explain everything to the baffled man in front of him. He told the story of how he got his powers, the battles he's had, and how he got turned into a dragon in the first place, watching the looks of amazement, disbelief, and sympathy play across Hagrid's face. It took a while, but eventually, everything had been explained.

After taking all this in, Hagrid then spoke. "So, what do ye plan to do now?" he asked in the most serious tone Danny had heard come from the man.

"To be honest, I don't know. I want to get back to normal, I want that more than anything, but I don't even know where to start in trying to discover how to do that." Danny replied, a look of pain flashing across his face.

Hagrid thought for a moment. "I honestly don't know 'ow to help ye," he said, "but I'm sure Dumbledore will, or he'll at least know where to start."

Danny looked up to the man then. "Do you really think so?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"I'm positive. How 'bou we tell 'em tomorrow during lunch." Hagrid proposed.

"That would be great." Danny eagerly replied, ice blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Good. Now change back to yer dragon form an' get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow an' ye gotta be rested up."

Danny nodded and changed back. He took off towards his cave and settled himself in. _'I can't believe it, I might be able to get back to normal!'_ the boy thought excitedly. He then fell asleep with a smile on his face, something he felt like hasn't happened in a long time.

*Time skip to morning*

"Alrigh' class!" Hagrid exclaimed, getting his students attention. This class was a mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins, which is something the half giant was not enthusiastic about. "As Professor Dumbledore explained yesterday, we will be studyin' what we believe is a new breed o' dragon. Ye 'ave no reason to fear 'em, for he is fairly peaceful, and highly intelligent. So, with that said, are ye ready to meet 'em?"

Without waiting for a reply, Hagrid gave a long whistle, summoning the dragon to him. The class gasped in awe as they watched the creature soar towards them, do a few barrel rolls, and dive bomb to the ground, stopping at the last minute and landing next to Hagrid. The students stared open-mouthed at the dragon in amazement.

Hagrid gave a small chuckle at their faces. "As you can see, he's a little bit of a show off. His name is Danny. Would anyone like to ask a question about him?"

Hermione Granger, instantly shot her hand up. "Where is he from? How did you find him? What does he eat? Just how smart is he?" the girl blurted out, not stopping to take a breath.

"Well, let me think," Hagrid said. "We believe 'em to be from America. He flew 'ere in fear after being hunted by muggles. He can eat anything we eat and is just as smart as any o' us." Hagrid answered. "Any more questions?"

"Can we touch him?" Harry Potter spoke up, looking a little self-conscious. Hagrid gave a look to the large dragon next to him, and he nodded, signaling it was okay.

"Ye all can touch 'em if ye want." Hagrid answered. Harry, along with his two friends, started to walk up to him, no one else being brave enough to do so, and Danny decided to lay down to make it easier for the three teens. They hesitantly reached up, and pet the dragon's head, scratching him behind the ears. Danny let out an involuntary purr, and after a moment, they went back to their places among the class.

"Big deal if they were able to touch that creature," Draco Malfoy stated, noticing everyone's amazement at the Golden Trio being able to make such a deadly beast turn into an enormous puppy dog. "If they were able to do it, I bet that hideous monster isn't even that dangerous. Especially if that filthy little mudblood was there." Draco insulted. Danny didn't know what exactly a mudblood was, but he could tell from the look of hurt on Hermione's face that it was definitely not a good thing, and he felt anger start to flow through him. He started to slowly and threateningly walk towards the little punk that reminded him so much of Dash, making the Earth shake beneath his feet for effect, eyes demanding an apology, but the look of pride in the boy's eyes told him he was not going to be getting one. He continued to move forward until Harry stepped in front of him, protecting the one who insulted his friend. It was then when Danny came to his senses. The young boy in front of him reminded him of how he was back in Amity Park, protecting Dash and Paulina and all the others who treated him horribly. _'This guy's the same as me'_ Danny realized, so he decided to back up and do one simple gesture.

He bowed.

*Time skip to lunch*

He didn't know what he was expecting when Hagrid asked him to meet behind his hut, but he certainly wasn't expecting this. When Danny transformed and told him his story, Dumbledore was still trying to get over his shock. Once he did, he looked at the boy sympathetically. He's been through so much, more than Harry even. Taking a moment to think over everything the boy said, Dumbledore made a suggestion.

"We could try to get the collar off you. Your ghost powers may not work, but maybe magic will."

Danny thought for a moment, then nodded his head.

"Good," the headmaster said. "It may take a while to find the correct spell, but I'll contact you when I do. Until then, hang in there, we will find a way to get you back to normal."

With that, Dumbledore left to go start his research and to notify his staff of the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally done! Oh my gosh I was having such a hard time with the beginning of the conversation with Dumbledore. But, I got it done, and I hope you guys enjoyed. Now, before you go, I have a question for y'all. Should I bring Sam, Jazz, and Tucker into the next chapter, and if yes, how should I bring them in? Submit your answers in the comments section down below. I read all the reviews I get. Thanks for all your support and I'll see you guys and gals later!


	5. Heeyyy

Heeyyy guys. Haven't seen you in a while. I'm gonna cut right to the chase here: I am sorry for not updating in such a long time. Unlike what other authors will say to you, I did not have a writer's block. I'm not having family or emotional problems. I have not been too busy to write... type? Whatever. To be honest, I have an addiction that needs to be fixed. I can not go a day without reading fanfiction or watching anime. Yup. Don't pretend that some of you guys don't have a problem at least similar to this! Anywho, I will be continuing this series and there will be a new chapter posted some time this weekend. One more thing before I go: I need you guys to literally demand me to write at least once a week, otherwise I'll get distracted again. So feel free to scream...

...

...

AND SHOUT!

AND LET IT ALL OUT!

AND SCR-

 _meh fans_ : *hits me over the head*

OK, now that we got that over with, I have a question to keep you guys occupied until the next chapter is up. Whoever's answer I like best will be able to effect the story in some way, or get 3 spoilers. Here is the question:

 _ **What disease do you think would do the best job of ending the world?**_

Be sure to give a good argument for your opinion and thank you all for being patient with me.

PEACE!


End file.
